The present disclosure relates to a storage medium, a device information acquisition system, and a device information acquisition method.
Recent tendency shows that users are more and more conscious about power saving and more frequently turn off the main power of image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals. When an image forming apparatus is off, a user wishing to operate the image forming apparatus needs to turn on the main power switch.
Unfortunately, image forming apparatuses of different models have main power switches at different locations. Therefore, users are often required to look for the main power switch. There may be a case where an image forming apparatus installed against a wall has a main power switch on a rear face of the apparatus. In such a case, a user may have a hard time in finding the main power switch located toward the wall.
In some situations, a help desk related to an image forming apparatus is available for users having trouble in operating the image forming apparatus. A staff member of the help desk provides the user with explanation about the necessary operation over the phone. However, a verbal explanation over the phone may not be sufficient to provide clear assistance about necessary operations to the user. Some image forming apparatuses have been developed to address the problem noted above.
In one example, an image forming apparatus can be remotely controlled by a staff member of the help desk to cause hard keys and buttons to illuminate. Though the illumination, the user can determine keys and buttons to operate.